Secrets
by Lector Dominion
Summary: Hibari Kyoya's life is a mystery. No one knows his family, much less his past. So when an opportunity came for Tsuna and the rest of the Guardians to know more about their aloof Cloud Guardian they seized it, not knowing that what they would know would force them to change their view of the bloodthirsty and strongest Guardian of the Vongola family. HIATUS.
1. Part I

**A/N: **Again, as I stated in my other fics, don't expect longer chapters. Not until I'm finished with college. [Oh, I still have to find work huh? hmm..]

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I do not own KHR. If I do, I wouldn't have allowed Tsuna to fight or run around Namimori with only his boxers. Then I wouldn't have to cover my eyes from the ridiculous scene and I wouldn't be having stomach pain due to laughing too hard. [Humor, endearing...]

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Secrets**

**Part I.**

As someone who absolutely defends the school without faltering and without mercy, it isn't surprising to see Hibari Kyoya patrolling around the campus with an expressionless yet somehow fierce aura. As a result of this however, students and teachers alike tend to avoid the dangerous student whenever he is seen.

This isn't a problem for him since said student absolutely hated crowds. He hated the inconsequential noise and the skin to skin touches that cannot be helped when in a crowd of weak people. As such, being feared is somewhat a good thing for him.

"Hibari!"

But he forgot one important thing.

"Oi!"

Someone is stupid enough to greet him with such friendliness and familiarity it is making him feel a sort of anger Kyoya only feels when said person is around.

"Oi, Hibari! What's up?" that overly cheerful voice sends his emotions into a swirl of anger so fast he sometimes feels that he isn't the one controlling his own emotions.

He stopped walking and his aura turns even deadlier before he turned around and fixed the annoying idiot with a glare. Behind said idiot are two people he also associated with the herbivore in front of him. He can feel the uneasiness of everyone around him and saw them instantly backing away slowly even when they are in a narrow hallway. Others even went so far as entering their classrooms, yet this idiot who is now in front of him wearing an incredibly annoying and irritating smile with his right hand rubbing the back of his head seemed to be unaffected.

"A-ah, Yamamoto!" a nervous voice said but neither of the two paid it any mind.

Kyoya had to admit that he is reluctantly impressed that the idiot managed to remain unaffected. But that probably has to do with his brains being fried since birth and the only emotion that remained within him is an idiotic yet cheerful smile.

Though it also probably has to do with his training with that baby arcobaleno, Reborn.

"Maa, glaring fiercely like that is not cute Hibari." Without warning, he had already whipped out his tonfas and struck the wall beside him in a fast move that almost everyone only saw a blur. Students and teachers alike froze especially when the wall cracked and the tonfas penetrated within said wall.

"Yamamoto Takeshi." He spoke with a glare. His tone carried a warning that everyone already perceived since earlier. Only, the spoken warning seemed to have carried a deadly intent not there when he was still walking earlier.

Yamamoto's eyes went wide at the display of violence, not because it is unusual. In fact, such violent acts are the usual for Head of the Disciplinary Committee. What made his eyes wide and literally silenced him was that the dangerous weapons Hibari preferred to use were lightly touching his nose and his ears still ringing from the force of Hibari's attack on the wall also beside him. That was how close the attack was on him.

It's so scary that it wasn't even funny.

"I'll bite you to death."

Any other time, he would have laughed as was his personality but somehow, the words that was usually uttered held a certain vehemence to it that the threat made it sound like a promise.

"A-aah, S-sorry, sorry.." he said reflexively and nervously, lightly stepping backwards so he wouldn't feel the weapons of destruction at the tip of his nose. Hibari looked at him for a few seconds longer before he pulled the tonfas out of the wall and securely kept it at his side. He then walked away almost as if he didn't left a hole behind. Everyone heaved a huge sigh of relief before slowly going back to their usual activities.

Yamamoto however didn't notice any of these as he was busy calming his heart rate down._ Whew, crisis averted, _he patted himself and released a sigh of relief when he felt nothing unusual on himself. Hibari is really scary.

Then someone smacked his head from behind.

"You have a death wish, idiot?!" Gokudera said with an annoyed tone.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said, getting the attention of the bomb-user and making him reveal an embarrassed expression. Tsuna seemed to have forgiven Gokudera's act of violence though because he then turned to look at him with a worried expression. "Are you okay Yamamoto?"

"Don't worry about it Tsuna, I'm good." He smiled, he ignored Gokudera's snort and looked back in the way Hibari had walked away from.

_Something's up with him._

"Something is wrong with Hibari-san." Tsuna unusually perceptive tone said and both him and Gokudera looked at the 10th leader of the Vongola Family in varying expression. Gokudera looked confused and Yamamoto looked apprehensive.

_So I was right. Even Tsuna noticed, huh…_

"What do you mean 10th? Hibari has always been like that, disrespectful, violent Cloud Guardian." Gokudera muttered the last words in his breath but all three of them heard it. Nonetheless, Tsuna didn't pay it any mind and his expression turned to pensive and worried. It was like he was turning into the calm and cool boss of the Vongola Family without the use of his ring.

"He seemed more violent than usual, deadlier and easily snaps."

"He's always been that way 10th!"

"… Yes, but he seemed… stressed. I get the feeling that he is particularly out of sorts today." Tsuna then had his eyes wide open and immediately turned to look at them with his usual expression. "A-ah! B-but this is Hibari-san right?"

"Yeah…" Gokudera looked at Tsuna like he was slowly working out what he is talking about. Yamamoto's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Right. Hibari-san has always been like that, right? M-maybe I'm just imagining things… ahaha…" Tsuna ended with an awkward laugh. Gokudera's eyes blinked rapidly before exclaiming rather loudly.

"10th isn't imagining things! 10th's hyper-intuition is absolute perfection!"

"Right Tsuna. I think you're not imagining it. He really is different than usual today." Yamamoto stated, his voice going pensive.

"Hm. If that's the case, let's hope his homicidal tendencies curbed within normal next day."

All of them agreed with Gokudera's statement.

* * *

**A/N:**

Gosh! I can't believe I just posted ANOTHER fic! But I just can't get over the doujin I read just yesterday!

Thank you for choosing to read this... I would totally appreciate your reviews... I absolutely LOVE reading reviews. It feels like I have many friends even if I can't see all of you. I'm so lonely here in the house since only my cousin - that's one! - likes reading or listening to my rambles about my fics.

All of my housemates here just thinks I'm WEIRD for getting WORKED UP over a FIC on the NET! GRRRR! If only they knew the brilliance of ...

Anyway, thanks a bunch. Leave reviews k?

Ja ne.


	2. Part II

**A/N: **Hi! This is the second chapter. I've updated it faster since I just finished writing it. Enjoy reading.

BTW, refer to the first chapter for the disclaimer.

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Secrets**

**Part II**

Kyoya stared at the peaceful aura of the sky as he laid down on the Rooftop.

The sun is hidden within the cloud so it isn't particularly hot up there. And with the breeze being a little bit cool, the weather is just nice for cloud watching.

October 13. The day of being alone, the start of the day of his 're-education', the day of the start of his misery, and the day of his freedom.

The date signifies his best and worst time that simply brushing the day off is such a hard thing to do. And his mood not only drastically worsens on the day but for the entire week. He knew he'd been exceptionally more violent for three days now than before.

Sometimes, he wished his parents hadn't been caught in a fire, that they didn't save him and just let him be with them, maybe he wouldn't be like this, unable to express himself properly, unable to show emotions that he genuinely have.

A chirp caught his attention and he saw at the corner of his eye a yellow bird coming towards him.

"Hibird." As if the bird can hear him, it chirped rather cheerfully and swiftly landed on his raised hand without fear. Kyoya couldn't help but smile. Though it isn't much of a smile as the corner of his lips quirking up. The difference though is the fondness expressly seen on his eyes.

He has always been having trouble expressing a smile. Eventhough he tried practicing in front of a mirror, the one reflected back is a face of a teenage boy wearing an almost constipated expression. He looked for meanings in dictionary, explanations and how-to in the internet, still he somehow have difficulty doing it. His aunt, the person he is currently living in and the one providing for his education tried to make his face smile by doing it by hand, but he felt weird, and his cheeks hurt so he dropped it.

Though with all his research, he managed to quirk up a smile when he really feels happy, he has reservations doing it in public.

Because he was trained not to show emotions.

Trained not to feel.

The result, emotions being his current hurdle and weakness.

That's why he always felt annoyed with the herbivores around him.

They're all weak, yet how come they can do what he cannot do? How come they make it look so simple and natural and he had to work hard just to at least manage to smile just a little bit?

He especially dislikes that idiotic baseball freak. Always smiling, always carefree.

He always feel an intense burn inside him, like it is slowly eating his insides, like he had swallowed an acid. It wasn't long before he finally realized what the emotion was.

Envy.

And he didn't like it.

He saw an image of _that man _looming on him, holding a stun gun on his hand as he smirk sadistically on him.

_"**Until you get that right, I will electrocute you again and again."**_

He opened his eyes he didn't know he closed and gasped sharply, dispelling the image right out of the forefront of his mind.

_No. He's dead. Get a grip on yourself._

A chirp pulled him out of his thoughts and saw Hibird looking at him.

"I'm okay." He said to the bird. Hibird chirped.

_I'm okay._

* * *

**A/N:**

So, how was it? I decided to put up Hibari's point of view for the second chapter. At least you already have an idea what goes on in his past. More will be elaborated on the chapters that will come.

Review k?


	3. Part III

**A/N: **Chapter 3! Expect me to not update Secrets for a while because I will be kinda busy with Palm Strike, a Haikyuu fic and Wide Skies, also a KHR but a triplet fic. Those are my main ones. And then I have to get along with my groupmates to finish this Drama we will be performing ON STAGE.

That sucks. I have a stage fright sickness... Gosh.

Anyway, onto the story!

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Secrets**

**Part III**

The baseball practice already ended an hour and a half ago and the equipments already kept within their clubroom. He had already cleaned up and changed in his school uniform yet Yamamoto Takeshi is still in the campus, roaming around without any destination. He had already told Gokudera and Tsuna to go on without him earlier and there were almost no students inside the campus. Actually, he is pretty sure everyone already went to their homes and he knew he should get going too but something held him back.

He roamed around trying to see if he can somehow know why he didn't want to go home just yet, evading the security guard checking around to see if there were still students. It is already evening after all, 6:45 P.M.

But he couldn't find a reason.

He was about to go out and go home and ignore the strange feeling when he suddenly remembered his encounter with Hibari earlier.

He couldn't explain but something in him wanted to check if the Head if the Disciplinary Committee is still around so he decided to go up the stairs and have a peek at the Disciplinary Office.

Alas, he saw that lights were still on. _So Hibari is still inside huh_, he thought. He walked towards it and peeked inside using the open window. There he saw Hibari sleeping on his office table, his head on his hands.

_He really likes to sleep a lot._

_"**I'll bite you to death."**_The words Hibari had said earlier rang into his head.

_Except beating everyone he thinks are weak._

He debated whether he should wake Hibari up and risk being attacked by a pair of tonfas or to just leave him alone and let the guard deal with it. He was still weighing the odds when he caught a mumble. He couldn't actually make out the words so he very slowly opened the door and moved a little closer to hear them.

The inaudible words seemed to become clear and as he continued to listen, made him really uneasy.

"No… uncle… please I will…" it was ragged and fragmented and he wanted to hear more. Apprehensive about the fact that he will wake Hibari up, he moved even slower until he was already in front of Hibari. He kneeled and tried to understand the mumbles more.

"…yes… say… will…" But still the jumbled words were hard to understand, up until clear and audible words were released within the dangerous Cloud Guardian's mouth.

"No emotions. Not to disobey."

He jerked back at what he heard. For some reason, this made him feel like there is something more to those words. More that he wouldn't like to hear but that he would want to.

Curiosity is something he can't take off his personality and this is something he wanted to know., if only for the fact that the usually unruffled Hibari Kyoya being so unusually subdues, even in his dreams. And he is also becoming worried, especially with what he heard, coupled with Hibari's increasingly violent moods for the past 2 days.

He once again jerked back when the man in front of him abruptly lifted his head up and sharply gasped, his eyes wide open and mouth parted, taking in deep breaths as if he had been running a marathon for a very long time.

"Hibari…" he stated uncertainly and was rather shocked when said man whipped his head down to look at him, his eyes still wide open, and in that instant he saw the expression deep within its dark pool of eyes.

Self-loathing.

Then all of those emotions were quickly locked away and all that remains is the expressionless eyes staring back at him. It was hidden so fast he wondered if what he saw is only his imagination if it weren't for a fact that he is sure all of those was practically on the teen's eyes. Yamamoto wasn't sure what was worse, a furious and death glare or the lack of expression that is currently on those eyes.

Yamamoto is sure it's the latter.

"Yamamoto Takeshi. What are you doing here?" Hibari asked in that voice devoid of any emotion.

He is uncertain what to say, yet he managed to speak despite how his throat felt like it's clogged.

"The school is closing."

Hibari closed his eyes in a second before opening them, and in those, pure suspicion can be seen despite how none of it appeared on his face.

"You saw nothing." He stated. Yet, Yamamoto is certain that the statement is also constructed as a question. In that instant, he knew the man in front of him is hiding something, and it has something to do with what Hibari dreamed and in return, what he heard.

He also knew that he'd have to lie right then to avoid being killed by the violent man.

The Vongola Decimo and his Guardians all knew that the Cloud Guardian hated being lied to, especially right in front of his face. And he had no qualms in hurting you in every possible way he could think of should you do so. You better be stronger than him to avoid being hurt. So Yamamoto already saw his painful future in the hand of Hibari should he ever find out that he had lied. But in this case, he thinks that he has better chance lying now than telling the truth right there.

"What do you mean?" he asked with his signature smile. Hibari stared at him with his eyes full of suspicion before kicking his desk forward. Since Yamamoto is kneeling in front of said desk, his chin was hit painfully when it moved towards him. He yelped in pain and held his chin carefully.

_That hurt_, he thought.

"Get out of my sight, herbivore." Was what Hibari said before standing up and walking towards the door beside the bookshelves. He knew it to be Hibari's personal room within the Disciplinary Office from the time when the Vongola Family invaded inside and was consequently thrown out by the Cloud Guardian.

Yamamoto hesitated. Should he wait or go with what Hibari wanted? In the end, he went off alone, being careful not to be detected by the school security until he was outside, leisurely walking towards his home. He wasn't worried that Hibari would be caught since practically everyone in the school is wary of him, including the adults.

What worried him though is Hibari himself. He didn't like what he is feeling. The mumbles and the clear words he heard from the sleeping teen cut through his own heart. It made him curious and suspicious, worried and apprehensive. Before the whole debacle about the Vongola Family, he hadn't taken notice of Hibari's attitude. He only knew him as a very dedicated man towards the school's security to the point of near violence, very strong and extremely anti-social person.

But now that he had at least knew him and understood him just a little bit, he can see that the near homicidal tendencies Hibari displayed right now had been happening before. He just can't remember if it's on the same date.

_This needs investigation,_ he decided. He knew that he is being incredibly nosy right now but something in him wanted to find out about it and when his guts tell him something, he does it no matter what. Besides, he had always been the type of person who acts first before thinking later.

He just has to be careful not to be found out by Hibari himself.

* * *

**A/N: **

I have this one classmate who happens to be a fanfiction reader - which I really didn't know. I thought I was the only one in class - and then she just started telling her friends about my username and how I had an interesting KHR fic along with other usernames.

I was flattered but more than anything, I freaked! Out of all people, it's my classmate! Good thing no one knows that I am Lector. That would be suuuuuuuper awkwardzzzzzzzz... [Just sharing! How are all of you?]

So, how was it? Review ok?

Ja ne.


	4. Part IV

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

I am putting a poll in my profile about **who should Hibari be with.** Vote there guys! I'm leaning towards 8018 but it's your choice. I am adaptable. I'll see who will win before I make the story more definite.

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Secrets**

**Part IV**

A crying child sounded in the peaceful living room where Hibari Kyoya sat watching the movie being aired in the television.

"Shh, come on honey. It doesn't hurt. It's just a scratch. Look, no bleeding, see?" A soothing voice sounded, perfectly in sync with the gentle woman on the screen cleaning the small wound on the child's knee. The child looked at his scrapped knee and sniffled quietly, his cries tampering down as his mother helped get his knee treated.

_"**You're not bleeding! Stop acting like you're dying!"**_

He blinked at a man's voice that suddenly sounded inside his mind. He shook his head lightly to get that out of his thoughts as he continued to watch. The child on the screen held his cries as his mother disinfected his small wound. Apparently, the wound hurts.

"Honey, it doesn't hurt. Mama's going to take the pain away. Be strong for mama, don't cry…" the soothing voice continued. This time though, the voice of a man sounded far too strong than earlier that it made him blank out for a few seconds.

_"**What did I say to you? No emotions! Stop crying like a brat you moron! This much shouldn't have hurt, you useless, pathetic excuse for a brat!"**_**That man **_**loomed over him, hitting him with the stun gun again and again, the crackle of the electricity sounded ominously.**_

Kyoya's breath hitched at the clear words and image that entered his mind. He shivered at the phantom pains he can feel all around his body. No matter how much he suppressed the feeling, it didn't disappear. He abruptly stood up, gaining the attention of his seven-year-old cousin that was also sitting on the sofa he is in, watching the movie along with him.

"Kyo-nii?" Ryuji asked, his face tilted upwards to look at him. Kyoya looked at his cousin for a second before patting his head gently. His innocent cousin. His innocence and youth shouldn't be tainted by his darkness.

"I'm going to my room. Continue watching." He said. Ryuji, already used to his Kyo-nii's attitude just nodded his head.

"Can I switch?" he asked, to which he received a nod. Ryuji's face broke into a delighted grin and immediately got a hold of the remote control and switched the channel to a cartoon. He immediately went towards his room and locked it before stripping completely and getting inside the bathroom of his room and went to take a cold shower.

He needed to stop remembering _him. He's _dead. _He _can't come back. _He _won't be able to come back.

He needed to kill _him _from his mind.

He punched the wall in front of him to ease his frustration. His hand throbbed in pain, but since he is so used with it, he didn't even hissed to verbalized his pain.

_It's hard,_ he thought in anger.

It was half an hour later that he got out of the bathroom, lower body covered by a towel with his hair dripping wet. He took another towel that was on his bed and mechanically dried his hair, careful with his right hand since it's still in pain with his thoughts still trying to get the image of that man from his mind altogether.

There was a knock on his door. "Kyoya?" it was his aunt Hikari. He lifted his head and stared at the door as his aunt continued speaking beyond the door. "Can I come in?"

"I'm dressing."

"Okay, I'll wait here." Kyoya sighed heavily. He wanted to be alone but he also knew he can't turn his aunt away. She is his psychologist after all and whenever he talks to her, at least a part of himself relaxes.

He dressed quickly and carefully before opening his door. There, his aunt smiled at him before patting his cheek lightly and stepping inside completely. He held the door open as his aunt went towards his bed and sat at the edge, patting beside her.

"Ryuji?"

"He's still watching."

Kyoya sighed before closing the door and sitting beside his aunt, though bringing considerable gap between them. He partially hid his bruised hand from his aunt's view. If she saw it, she'd nag him again to be careful with his body. He didn't want another lecture from her. He'd been getting one almost every day since he got tangled with the Mafia business. His aunt chuckled lightly.

"Still not comfortable with me Kyoya?" she asked lightly, which he did not deem an answer. He didn't think it important to answer anyway. No matter how much he trusted his current family, he didn't think he'd be comfortable with anyone anytime soon. Aunt Hikari shook her head before staring at him expectantly. "Well?"

"It's nothing."

"Kyoya, you wouldn't leave Ryuji alone in the living room without me watching him." She reminded the teen. Kyoya resisted the urge to sigh before finally speaking what's on his mind. It's no use resisting. Besides, he knew talking about it, even just a little bit

"I remembered him."

Hikari sighed. That sentence told everything and nothing at all.

She wished she had taken Kyoya before _that man _got a hold on him. But who would have thought that _he _would do something like that to a child? That _he _has less than respectable job and was training another to be like him?

She wasn't really Kyoya's aunt. The teen had no other relative aside from _that man._She's just the ex-wife of _that man._She was the one who found out about Kyoya's less than savory condition in _that man's_ custody when she went to visit. She didn't even know that _the man_ had a kid living with him since the times she went to visit. She hadn't even seen a kid anywhere so it was a shock when she saw Kyoya stuffed in a closet, extremely malnourished with his eyes completely dead.

Those times were rough. She knew it's not good thinking like this but she sure is glad that _that man_ is dead. Kyoya's treatment would be set back if he is not. And her anger is slightly appeased at the thought that _that man_ wouldn't come back ever again. May he rot in the hell he created.

Still, even though many years had already passed, Kyoya is still affected by _that man's_ memory. It is especially worse starting on the day of October 13 to the last day of the week. He is getting better but he still isn't there.

"And?" she encouraged Kyoya to speak more. It cannot be helped that he doesn't speak much. In the early days of Kyoya in her custody, he never spoke. His studies is excellent but teachers and student alike notice that he never interact with people, he doesn't speak and he is adverse to anyone touching him. Compared to before, his social skills now is extremely better even though he knew Hibari Kyoya is a feared student in Namimori Middle school due to his violent need in keeping the school's discipline.

"Stun gun."

She resisted the urge to close her eyes. Yes, the stun gun, he would never forget that equipment even if he is better now with the electric gun than before. During his early days with her, stun gun or any electricity that can be seen is a no-no in the house. He panics, hyperventilates and becomes extremely violent. Then he locks himself in a closet.

She is so glad he is gradually getting better now.

She kept quiet.

"I know he's dead. But my mind won't shut up."

"Kyoya." Said teen looked at her in the eye. It reflected self-anguish and that's good. Before, the black pool of eyes were dead. It's a good thing there is an emotion in there now. Even if that emotion isn't something she wanted to see with him.

"You'll get there." Was all she said and she knew that Kyoya would understand.

He nodded.

Kyoya is a strong child so she knew he'd get better. For the meantime, she just has to help him with things he doesn't understand.

Because now, Hibari Kyoya is her son, just like Ryuji is.

* * *

**A/N: **

Hi guys... got an update...? *smiling sheepishly* I'm sorry for not updating for a long time! I was busy and a bit distracted. And while I was updating Wide Skies, I noticed that it's been almost three months since the last time I updated so I typed quickly and here it is! Sorry again.

What do you think?

**Reviews:**

**StrayDogHowling: **Hi Tash! Glad you liked it. And yeah, it was awkwardzzz... zzzzuuuuper!

** : **I'm happy you liked it! And frankly, I frozed when I heard that (as in stopped. My impatient friend was not amused when I stopped listening to her). There would I admit, but were not close and I tend to be quiet in the classroom, kind of like a loner. I'm only so chatty and noisy when I'm with my friends and family so it is also unlike she'll recognize me. I hope not. *cross fingers*

**EienChuunibyou: **Really? That's good. I really tried to make them as close to their canon's personality as possible and I'm happy I succeeded. I can't remember and I haven't watched KHR for a long time. I'll check it when I have time and I'll change it if I'm wrong.

**imjaysong: **Hahaha... I would too if this isn't my fic. Hibari's past and background is full of mystery in KHR that I just had to make one. And about the pairing... I'm still not sure. I put up a poll. You can check it out.

*grin* It was.


	5. Part V

Sorry forthe long wait! Here is the next chapter!

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Secrets**

**Part V**

It was already lunch the following day but Yamamoto still cannot get over what he heard yesterday night from Hibari. Something about those words seemed ominous. They made him worry.

_What was that?_ That question had been swimming in his mind so it wasn't surprising that he seemed out of it during class. A good thing his teachers didn't seem to be focusing on their students much that day or he would really be in the teacher's office after class.

"Yamamoto, what are you spacing out for?" Gokudera asked while his hands were inside his pocket. Yamamoto looked at his friends and saw Gokudera watching him and Tsuna chewing his bottom lip while staring at him worriedly. Yamamoto laughed.

"Ahah! Nothing, nothing."

"Uhm, Yamamoto-" whatever Tsuna wanted to say was stopped when students alike stopped what they were doing as they watched a tall and handsome man walking on their hallway looking around classrooms with his face painted in concern. The three of them looked at each other before Yamamoto decided to approach the adult, Gokudera and Tsuna following behind him.

"Excuse me mister." Yamamoto started. The adult looked at them curiously. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Oh! Right, I should have just asked around huh? Hehe.." the adult stated with an embarrassed air around him.

"It's okay sir. We can help you look for the person." Tsuna said softly.

"Thank you, thank you." The man laughed lightly while rubbing his nose just a little bit before he spoke once again. "Have you seen a student named Hibari Kyoya?"

The three of them, and consequently all the students and teachers alike who heard him froze. The others even paled at the name he had given.

"Hi-Hibari-san?!" Tsuna exclaimed. The man perked up and looked at him in interest.

"Oh, you know him? Do you know where he is? I couldn't find him in any classrooms." he asked. Yamamoto looked at the adult in interest while Tsuna looked ready to hyperventilate. Gokudera was the one who answered first.

"Yes. What do you want with him?" Gokudera might dislike Hibari due to his disrespectful attitude towards 10th but Hibari is still a part of their family. And with the Vongola, family protects family.

"Oh! Are you friends with him?" before any of them answered, the man burst into tears. "Oh, finally! My cute little son has friends that are so protective of him! I am so proud!"

"Eeh?!" everyone who heard the man exclaimed in disbelief. This man, who seemed like a child trapped in an adult's body is Hibari's father? That dangerous, violent, homicidal delinquent is the son of this adult?! They do not look alike! And how did he raise Hibari to turn the Head of Disciplinary Committee like that?!

"Oh my son! Your papa is so happy! This is the proudest moment of my life!"

_"Eh? Making friends?"_ Everyone thought. Then when they imagine Hibari, all they saw was his deadly glare and his tonfas raised as if to strike, then they all shiver. "_Yeah, no wonder he's proud and happy. It is hard to believe Hibari-san would have friends. Followers maybe, not friends."_

"What is happening here?" an ominous voice asked from behind and all of them slowly turned to look at the person who spoke. Right there, Hibari Kyoya walked as if he is devil incarnate himself. No one moved, well aside from some tall man who ran and jumped towards said dangerous teen, to the horror of many.

"Oh my cute son! Your papa is so happy to see you!" the man launched his huge body towards the teen. Yamamoto saw Hibari's expression changed slightly before he was covered by the man, though he cannot determine what sort of expression he saw. Both him and the adult fell on the floor.

"Get off me!" a muffled voice sounded before the adult was kicked away and flew towards Yamamoto's feet. Hibari stood up and glared at the adult.

"Seiji-san, kindly stop getting familiar with me." Even with his polite words, his tone carried a dangerous edge.

_"He calls his father Seiji-san?" _they all thought.

The adult whom Hibari named as Seiji immediately stood up and pouted. Strangely enough, he managed to still look good even with the childish pout.

"That's harsh Kyo-chan. I am your father!"

_"Kyo-chan?" _they thought simultaneously in disbelief.

Hibari's glare worsened. "Nonetheless."

Seiji-san immediately grinned and in seconds was right in front of Hibari. He messed the said teen's hair. "You're glare is so cute!" he chirped happily.

_"Eh? Cute…? Something is seriously wrong with this man_," they all thought, and then promptly shivered at how cute and Hibari Kyoya was mixed in the same sentence. Strangely enough, Yamamoto didn't follow everyone's logic and his thoughts were in line with what Seiji said. For him, Hibari had always been pretty that he could probably be a model if it weren't for his dangerous attitude.

"Stop imitating Ryuji." Hibari said in an annoyed voice.

"Ah! My other cute son! I am destined to have such a beautiful family!" Seiji-san said dramatically. Hibari shot him a death glare, one that had everyone promptly backing away.

"What are you doing here?"

Everyone was aghast at Hibari's not-so-polite words. Isn't this childish man Hibari's father?

"Is wanting to see my son such a crime? Why are you so suspicious?" Hibari Seiji-san pouted again. Hibari Kyoya glared and they all saw how he gripped his tonfas that was suddenly on both his hands tightly. They paled and Hibari Seiji raised his hands in a universal sign of peace.

"Easy Kyoya. I'm not here to mess with you. I just wanted to tell you something." The serious tone of voice from the earlier very childish adult had all of them taken aback, but not Hibari. His face still held that glare, but his demeanour calmed slightly and his twitching hands stopped. His tonfas weren't even on his hands anymore. They had to wonder where he kept those weapons when not in his hands and how it just suddenly arrives on his hands when he wanted to.

But none of them had the nerve to ask.

Hibari turned around. "To my office." he then stalked off without even waiting for his father.

Seiji-san shook his head before grinning at them widely. "I have to go before my cute son leave me alone!" he chirped before running towards the stalking teen who was emitting such dangerous waves of irritation. "Ah, Kyooooooyaaaa! Wait for your Touuuu-saaaan!"

"Shut up herbivore!" they heard Hibari hiss.

_So he also calls his father a herbivore_, everyone sweatdropped at that thought before they all slowly returned to what they were doing before the man disrupted the school.

Yamamoto just stared at the duo until they were both gone from his sight.

* * *

**A/N:**

Oh my. Hibari's father is here! I hope everything will be fine. Cross your fingers.

Ooh, now that we finally caught a glimpse of Yamamoto's feelings for the violent guardian, (did you all got that?) how will their relationship progress I wonder?

I really wonder how I will do it... Now that the poll is closed and Yamamoto won,I'm going to workaround their relationship...

Anyway, how was it?

**Reviews:**

**Guest: **Thanks for telling me that! I'm glad you like it even with the short chapters...

**StrayDogHowling028: **Don't worry! Yamamoto won! Hahaha... Now I have to make their relationship work! Sorry for not replying Tash. My laptop got stepped on and I have to repair it first,but we don't have enough money so I'm on the internet... :(

**imjaysong: **I like surprises! And I wanted a unique Hibari-centric story so I made him have a good and somewhat normal family. And I will let the others see Kyoya-Ryuji interactions. I just don't want to rush it and make it seem unbelievable. I want the others to see their interactions without warning... :)


End file.
